


Warning to the Public

by thawrecka



Category: Roswell (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-09-01
Updated: 2002-09-01
Packaged: 2017-11-20 04:11:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/581173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thawrecka/pseuds/thawrecka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A spaceship lands in the desert.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Warning to the Public

The space-ship hurtles through the sky, crashing in the desert and lodging itself in the side of a cliff. Three children emerge - boy, girl, boy - naked and slick from their juicy amniotic pods. A fourth is left to wake.

In their human-shaped bodies they walk into the town. They will be adopted and they will adopt human mannerisms. They will grow and develop, hidden in plain sight, as their very bodies become instruments of destruction. Their legacy will be mayhem and murder. Both friends and foes will fall.

They are powerful, beautiful and dangerous. Beware, they are among you.


End file.
